O ritmo dele
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Onde Sasuke se dá ao luxo de desacelerar pela primeira vez em sua vida, mas Sakura está disposta a esperá-lo dar o primeiro passo. One-shot especial para o SSMonth 2018.


**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. One-shot especial para o SSMonth2018.

Dia 25 - Slow Down

Boa leitura :)

* * *

 _O ritmo dele_

Capítulo Único

* * *

Estamos sentados lado a lado no sofá da sala do apartamento dele, assistindo um filme cujo nome eu já não lembro mais. Sasuke parece estar prestando atenção, já que seus olhos quase não se movem, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar no quão atraente ele me parece agora. As roupas pretas lhe caem perfeitamente bem e eu acho absurdamente injusto como ele pode ser tão belo sem fazer o mínimo esforço. A tela fica escura de repente e só então percebo que o filme acabou sem que eu desse alguma atenção ao seu enredo. Espero que Sasuke não me pergunte o que achei, pois não seria capaz de lhe dar qualquer resposta convincente.

Esse tipo de encontro — se é que eu posso chamá-los assim — acontece há algum tempo e nós somos tão metódicos quanto conseguimos ser. Embora isso não necessariamente me incomode, imagino como Sasuke se sente. Ele não parece se importar com o que fazemos, mas às vezes me pego pensando nas coisas que poderíamos fazer se não estivéssemos tão confortáveis um com o outro.

Após comermos me ofereço para lavar a louça, e Sasuke aceita. Ele se posiciona ao meu lado na cozinha para guardar tudo, e eu inicio uma conversa contando sobre o dia que passei com meus pais na semana passada. Sasuke escuta tudo com atenção e faz diversos comentários sem que eu precise pedir por eles. Porém quando eu repito uma das péssimas piadas que meu pai fez e Sasuke cobre a boca para segurar a risada, — sem muito sucesso, diga-se de passagem — eu preciso me segurar para não beijá-lo ali mesmo.

* * *

Nós caminhamos juntos após ela terminar seu turno no hospital, indo em direção ao seu apartamento. É um costume que nós adotamos sem perceber, mas que agora se tornou indispensável. Apesar de andarmos lado a lado, ninguém diz nada. Ela, por estar visivelmente cansada e eu por não saber bem o que dizer. A quantidade de pessoas que nos observa na rua ainda é relevante, e por um momento me pergunto se isso é algo que a incomoda. É fato que nem todos me perdoaram pelo que fiz, mas eu não espero que eles o façam — ao menos não tão facilmente. Mas a verdade é que pouco me importa o que se passa na cabeça dos aldeões, mas sim em como Sakura lida com isso. É de conhecimento da vila inteira que nós temos um tipo de relação — ainda que estranha e mal definida — e frequentemente me pego refletindo sobre as coisas que ela possivelmente esteja ouvindo.

Rapidamente chegamos ao nosso destino. Ela entra primeiro e me diz que irá tomar um banho. Como sei que ela não costuma se alimentar direito depois de passar tantas horas trabalhando, me adiantei e comprei o jantar. Em dias de folga nós cozinharíamos juntos, mas hoje não pode ser assim. Coloco as sacolas na bancada da cozinha e começo a arrumar a mesa enquanto o som do chuveiro ligado preenche o corredor. Essa estranha rotina se mantém há algumas semanas sem que nós saibamos como. Sakura me assegura que não sou um incômodo, mas no fundo ainda acredito que seria melhor que ela descansasse após tanto trabalho. Geralmente nós passamos o nosso tempo juntos conversando, lendo ou assistindo um filme qualquer até que Sakura adormeça e eu a carregue até sua cama. Então limpo tudo e volto para meu apartamento, pois sei que ela não acordará até o dia seguinte, quando aparecerá em minha porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

Na verdade já faz algum tempo que tenho lidado com essa vontade de tocar Sasuke. Não um toque impessoal e profissional como os feitos durante seu tratamento no hospital, mas tocá-lo _de verdade_. Como duas pessoas que se gostam costumam se tocar. Meu relacionamento com Sasuke é um dos tópicos mais populares em meus encontros com Ino, e ela é bastante incisiva ao dizer que eu deveria tomar uma atitude. Sorrio ao lembrar das palavras ditas por ela da última vez que nos vimos, — _Menos planejamento e mais ação, Sakura! Só agarre aquele homem de uma vez!_ — mas me recomponho rapidamente ao perceber que Sasuke está me observando.

Estamos fazendo compras para meu apartamento, já que Sasuke sabe que não tive tempo para o fazê-lo nos últimos dias. Ele franze levemente a sobrancelha e é aí que percebo que ele imagina sobre o que eu estava pensando. Eu digo que não é nada de mais e ele me responde com um aceno de cabeça, empurrando o carrinho.

Ao terminarmos as compras nos dirigimos ao meu apartamento e Sasuke me ajuda a guardar tudo na geladeira e nos armários. Logo depois ele me diz que precisa ir pois havia prometido a Naruto que eles iriam treinar juntos, e que se ele se atrasasse iria ter que escutar os gritos do loiro. Eu o agradeço pela companhia e pela ajuda no mercado, o acompanhando até a porta.

É quando Sasuke termina de calçar seus pés e se vira para se despedir de mim pela última vez, — e eu me pego olhando para a boca dele por mais tempo do que deveria — que percebo que manter uma distância adequada está se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

* * *

Às vezes me pego pensando no que estamos fazendo. Mantendo esses encontros, — eu posso chamá-los assim? — e nos tornando cada vez mais íntimos mas ainda sim tão castos quanto nós poderíamos ser, mas Sakura parece não se importar com isso. Ou ao menos é isso o que ela faz parecer quando a observo. De certa maneira nós nos comportamos como se fôssemos apenas bons amigos e isso me incomoda e reconforta ao mesmo tempo. Eu poderia me lembrar de diversos momentos onde as coisas poderiam ter terminado em _algo_ _a mais_ mas que chegaram ao fim da mesma maneira que se iniciaram. Ainda sim, seria injusto jogar toda a responsabilidade sobre nossa situação nela, afinal, também não consigo me recordar de um só momento onde _eu_ decidi fazer algo a mais.

Antes que me veja preso a estas estranhas reflexões, minha linha de pensamento é interrompida pelo som dos passos de Sakura vindo em direção à sala. Ela enxuga seus cabelos com uma toalha e me pergunta se demorei, assim como todas as outras vezes. Eu nego, e ela me agradece por ter comprado o jantar. Eu respondo com um aceno e digo que nós já podemos comer.

Mas quando Sakura passa ao meu lado enquanto se dirige ao seu assento, por um instante me pergunto como ela reagiria se eu a abraçasse.

* * *

Sei em que posição Sasuke se encontra. Não é como se num dia após o fim da guerra pudéssemos fazer tudo sem impedimentos. Se existem coisas que nunca mudaram, — como os laços do Time 7 — certas coisas precisam ser recuperadas ou até mesmo aprendidas. Além disso, Sasuke é o que mais deve estar desconfortável com toda essa situação. Sei que ele ainda se culpa por todas as coisas que aconteceram e sei também que levará algum tempo para que tudo fique _realmente_ bem.

Todos nós tivemos que aprender muitas coisas na vida, mas a maioria foi relacionada a não ser morto em combate. Nunca nos ensinaram a ter coragem para segurar a mão de alguém ou como saber o momento certo de arriscar um beijo. E para quem viveu a maior parte de sua vida focado em destruir algo ou alguém, Sasuke deve ser aquele que mais sente dificuldade em poder se expressar dessa maneira.

É incômodo perceber que estou pensando nessas coisas por mais tempo do que deveria, principalmente quando deveria estar me preparando para trabalhar. É natural que eu queira tocá-lo e mais natural ainda que me sinta levemente frustrada por não conseguir fazê-lo. Nós somos castos demais, comportados demais, _amigáveis_ demais. E a pior parte é que ele não parece se incomodar com isso.

* * *

Deito Sakura em sua cama, tão levemente quanto possível, e passo a observá-la. Sua boca está levemente entreaberta e seu corpo quase não se movimenta com sua respiração.

Tão… _plena_.

O fato de que estou em seu quarto — eu sendo eu e ela sendo ela — é tão surreal que me pergunto se isso não é apenas um sonho e que em breve despertarei num quarto escuro no subterrâneo. Ainda consigo sentir o cheiro do shampoo dela em meu corpo — uma mistura de laranja e um dia ensolarado — e saber que ela se sente tão segura comigo a ponto de dormir tão profundamente enquanto continuo aqui me deixa nervoso.

Não fizemos nada fora do normal hoje e não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Tenho total consciência dos rumores que rondam meu relacionamento com Sakura e alguns deles dizem respeito ao que fazemos quando estamos sozinhos. Naturalmente ignoramos todas as fofocas, mas recentemente passei a refletir sobre a real razão de nunca termos feito nada de significante. _Nós ainda estamos tão distantes assim um do outro?_

Me curvo em sua direção e aproximo meu rosto do dela lentamente. _Ela é belíssima_ , eu penso. Mas antes que possa tentar qualquer coisa — e não tenho certeza se eu teria a coragem mesmo sabendo que ela jamais saberia — Sakura se vira na cama e eu me afasto. Tomo isso como um sinal e vou embora, mas antes disso dou um último olhar a mulher que está deitada na cama.

Eu realmente deveria fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

 _Talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa_ , eu penso. Mas o quê? Todas as possibilidades me parecem forçadas demais, rápidas demais, inapropriadas demais. Hoje nós estamos em minha casa mais uma vez, cozinhando juntos. Sempre achei minha cozinha pequena demais, mas o dia de hoje me faz pensar que ela poderia ser um pouco menor para que eu pudesse fingir tropeçar em Sasuke por acidente.

Ele sempre foi bom no que se propôs a fazer, e é óbvio que não seria diferente com a comida. Antes que eu possa perceber o jantar está pronto e nós já estamos à mesa, um de frente para o outro. Eu pergunto o que ele tem feito, e Sasuke me conta que tem passado bastante tempo treinando com Naruto. A conversa flui tranquilamente, e mesmo depois de termos terminado de comer há algum tempo, os assuntos continuam a surgir. E nenhum de nós dois parece entediado.

Sasuke discursa confortavelmente sobre as pequenas coisas que acontecem no seu dia-a-dia, mas me sinto culpada por prestar mais atenção nos pequenos movimentos que seu corpo faz quando ele se empolga. _Ele está relaxando_ , e minha conclusão me faz sorrir.

É maravilhoso ver o que nos tornamos.

* * *

Nós caminhamos pelos arredores de Konoha. O sol já se pôs há algum tempo, e mesmo que poucas estrelas estejam visíveis no céu, a lua cheia realiza o trabalho de iluminar nosso caminho. Como sempre, nós conversamos sobre coisas pequenas sobre nossos dias, e noto quando Sakura se anima ao contar as novidades no hospital. Eu a incentivo a continuar, e ela o faz sem cerimônias. Minha vida não tem sido tão emocionante quanto a dela, então se tornou — ainda mais — natural que ela falasse mais que eu.

Chegamos a um banco bastante familiar, e sou eu aquele que se senta primeiro. Ela sorri e se acomoda ao meu lado direito. Poucas pessoas passam por aqui neste horário e não demora muito para que nós estejamos totalmente sozinhos. Eu pergunto se ela está com frio e ela nega. Estamos em silêncio desde então.

Sakura sempre se mostrou um livro aberto, sempre sendo sincera com seus sentimentos e deixando claro que sempre me escolheria, apesar de tudo o que vivemos. Eu, pelo contrário, levantei barreiras e mais barreiras durante toda a minha vida, determinado a não permitir que ninguém pudesse ter a chance de se aproximar verdadeiramente. E ainda hoje ela se mantém ao meu lado; me fazendo companhia, sorrindo e pronta para o que quer que eu esteja disposto a oferecer.

Eu olho para baixo, e vejo sua mão bem ao lado da minha, perto o bastante para que um pequeno movimento seja o suficiente para que eu possa tocá-la — ou segurá-la, se eu for ousado o suficiente. O vento sopra e os cabelos de Sakura dançam no vento, mas eu percebo que ela está ficando com frio — o que é perfeitamente natural já que o tempo continua a passar, e nós adentramos cada vez mais na noite. Eu engulo silenciosamente, e volto a olhar para nossas mãos. Tão perto, mas ainda tão longe como se um muro estivesse entre nós.

 _Está ficando mais frio_

 _Toque-a_

 _Segure a mão dela!_

 _O que está te impedindo, idiota?_

* * *

Talvez eu compreenda as razões para Sasuke se manter tão _tímido_ em suas atitudes, mas isso não justifica minha própria falta de coragem para tomar uma atitude em relação ao que está acontecendo. O que me impede, afinal? Por que motivos não sou eu aquela que faz alguma coisa? Por que razão continuo a esperar até que Sasuke tome coragem?

Bem, talvez eu devesse desviar a energia que estou concentrando em pensar e repensar essas questões em algo mais produtivo, como ninjutsu médico. Digo, não é certo ficar procurando culpados por uma situação que foge do nosso controle. Se o conforto amigável que conquistamos foi fruto de esforço, um conforto de amantes deve precisar de um tempo ainda maior para ser construído, certo?

Então por que me sinto tão impotente em relação a essa questão?

Me pergunto se Sasuke também pensa sobre nós dessa maneira. Ele também fica deitado em sua cama, refletindo sobre quando terei coragem de fazer algo mais que cumprimentá-lo cordialmente? Sinto que estou deixando algo passar no meio de tantas sensações e desejos reprimidos. Quero que as coisas andem mais depressa, sinto como se estivéssemos perdendo tempo obedecendo acordos sociais estúpidos quando continuamos tão conectados quanto sempre fomos.

É estranhamente novo ver Sasuke agir com tanta cautela quando ele sempre foi tão expressivo, ardente e veloz quando se tratava de seus objetivos. Na verdade, não tão estranho assim já que —

 _Ah_

Meu rosto relaxa com a conformidade que me atinge. Talvez velocidade não seja bem o que precisamos.

* * *

Decido que já é o suficiente por hoje. Não ser capaz de fazer uma coisa tão pequena quanto segurar a mão de Sakura me frustra de uma maneira que acho que já senti antes, embora não tenha certeza.

Porém tudo muda quando giro em sua direção, e a luz da lua cheia reflete em seus olhos.

No momento em que ponho meus olhos no sorriso que tenho certeza que sempre estará reservado para mim, sei que perdi. E pela primeira vez, reconheço todos os desejos que por tanto tempo estiveram trancafiados na parte mais profunda do meu ser.

 _Quero permanecer ao seu lado._

Quero abraçá-la e beijá-la com todas as minhas forças, quero deslizar minha mão por seus cabelos cor de rosa, e neles entrelaçar meus dedos. Quero dormir e acordar ao seu lado, sentir seu aroma em minha cama e em meu corpo, quero mantê-la tão próxima a mim quanto possível.

Quero dar a ela toda a certeza do mundo, fazer valer todo o tempo que a deixei esperando, compensar por todas as vezes que a fiz chorar. Quero segurar sua mão e ensiná-la sobre todas as coisas sobre mim que existem, assim como quero aprender sobre todas as pequenas coisas que sei que ela pode me mostrar. Quero me expor de maneira absoluta e irreversível e me entregar de corpo e alma pela eternidade.

Quero pedir seu perdão por mil vezes, e por mil vezes quero ser perdoado por aquela que é — e sempre foi — minha única opção.

Quero, mais do que tudo, fazê-la completamente minha.

 _Sou um maldito bastardo_ , concluo. Não sou capaz de nomear o que acontece comigo, mas sei que apesar de querer tudo isso, sou incapaz de até mesmo me _mover_ para dar fim a agonia que me atinge quando estou ao lado dela. Apesar de querer Sakura mais do que nunca, não estou pronto para estar totalmente ao seu lado.

Um estranho sentimento de alívio atinge meu corpo quando finalmente confronto minha atual situação. Não consigo evitar um sorriso e Sakura se abraça quando olha em meu rosto, já que a temperatura continua a baixar.

 _Vamos embora_ , eu digo. Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça, se levantando. Nós voltamos pelo mesmo caminho que tomamos mais cedo, e eu a deixo em sua porta. Sakura me agradece e o brilho em seu olhar deixa claro que ela também está esperando. Ela morde o lábio como se segurasse para não perguntar algo, e talvez eu saiba o que se passa em sua mente. _Porque eu também quero_.

Mas mesmo que todas as partes de meu corpo meu digam para fazer o contrário, eu me despeço com um sorriso e dou meia volta. _Ainda não_ , eu digo para mim mesmo enquanto sigo em direção ao meu apartamento.

 _Ainda não_.

* * *

Percebo agora que os olhares que ele me dá são diferentes. Devo ser muito boba para não os ter notado antes, ou talvez só estivesse cega por meus próprios devaneios sobre o que eu ou Sasuke — ou nós dois — deveríamos fazer. Na verdade é engraçado como tudo o que queremos dizer e fazer escorre por nossos olhos, mas nenhum de nós se move para fazer o que quer que seja. Nossos pensamentos, cheios de desejos e vontades reprimidas, agora estão em sintonia com as atitudes que tomamos, embora ninguém de fato faça o primeiro movimento. Apesar de encarar a situação de outra maneira, nossa rotina continua tão fraternal como sempre foi.

Mas está tudo bem.

Está tudo bem porque agora compreendo que ele precisa de tempo. Não o tipo de tempo que ele passa comigo — mesmo que eu tenha certeza que esse o faz bem — mas o tipo de tempo que só ele mesmo pode se dar. O tipo de tempo que passa devagar, sarando feridas e curando marcas de um tempo que jamais será apagado, mas superado. O tipo de tempo que renova.

Então eu espero. Aguardo pacientemente até que ele esteja pronto para dar o primeiro passo, pois sei que esse é um momento único em sua vida.

 _Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Uchiha Sasuke se dará ao luxo de desacelerar._


End file.
